The Terminator
The Terminator is the main character from the Terminator media franchise. He previously fought RoboCop in the 31st episode of Death Battle, Terminator VS RoboCop. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Terminator V.S Agent Texas * Astro Boy VS The Terminator (Abandoned) * Terminator V.S. Bender * Boba Fett vs. The Terminator * T-850 Terminator vs Cable (Abandoned) * Cyborg vs The Terminator (Completed) * Terminator vs Deathstroke * The Terminator vs Dom Santiago * The Terminator Vs Evil Bill and Evil Ted * Fulgore vs The Terminator * Heavy vs Terminator (Abandoned) * T-800 vs IG88 * The Terminator vs. Jack Cayman * Jason Voorhees VS T-800 * JC Denton VS Terminator (Completed) * The Terminator vs Lara Croft (Abandoned) * Terminator vs Megaman * The Terminator vs The Meta * Terminator VS Mewtwo (Completed) * Terminator vs Nemesis (Completed) * Penny Polendina vs. The Terminator * Terminator vs. Predator (Completed) * Terminator vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * Silver VS Terminator (Completed) * The Terminator vs Winter Soldier * Xenomorph vs Terminator Battles Royale * Biologically-Engineered Battle Royale (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Bryan Fury (Tekken) *Cable (Marvel Comics) *Chrome Dome (TMNT 2012) *Jack (Tekken) *Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Legion (Mass Effect) *M.O.D.O.K (Marvel Comics) *Master Chief (Halo) *Mega Man *Metallo (DC Comics) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Red Tornado (DC Comics) *Robotboy *Scaramouche (Samurai Jack) *Sektor (Mortal Kombat) History The Terminator (serial number T-850) was created by Skynet in order to combat against the human resistance. One of it's main functions is to blend in with humans thanks to real life skin tissues surrounding it's endo-skeleton, perfect for sneaking into human bases. A few were sent back in time for one simple target; John Conner, the leader of the resistance. But while one was sent to kill his mother Sarah Conner in 1984, two were reprogrammed by the resistance in order to protect John from enemy terminators (such as the T-1000, and the T-X). Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Cyberdyne Research Systems Series 850 Model 101 Infiltration Combat Unit *Manufacturer: Skynet *Height: 1.88 m / 6'2" *Weight: 172 kg / 380lbs *Core component: Coltan *Power source: 2 hydrogen fuel cells *Always comes back Programming Routines *Adaptability **Learning machine **Adapts to human behavior through observation, interaction & questions *Combat & weaponry **Anything within Skynet's global database *Group Infiltration *Human anatomy *Voice mimicry *Basic psychology Arsenal *M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle **Bull pup configuration **Helium plasma **40 watt range **Too heavy for humans *AMT Hardballer .45 Longslide **Magazine: 7 rounds **Laserlock sight *Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun **Cartridge: 12 gauge **Magazine: 8 + 1 rounds **Pump-action & semi-auto options *M79 Grenade Launcher **40x46mm grenades **6 rounds/min **Max range: 400 m / 1311 ft **Weight: 2.9 kg / 6.5 lbs *Handheld GE M134 Minigun **Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO **Rate of fire: 2,000 - 6,000 rpm **Max range: 1,000m / 3,200 ft **Weight: 38.6 kg / 85 lbs Feats *Smashed through a building *Has tricked humans and machines alike *Killed the technically superior T-900s, T-1000, and T-X *Escaped liquid nitrogen freeze twice *Can lift several cars *Program survived and revived at T3 *Successfully killed John Connor Weakness *Easily hackable *Detectable by dogs *Dangerous power source *Sometimes defeated by humans *Vulnerable to precise attacks from behind *Worst fear: Hydraulic presses Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Cyberdyne Research Systems Series 850 Model 101 Infiltration Combat Unit **The 850 Model is an upgrade of the 800 Model: with additional defences against extreme heat and plasma weapons. *Core component: Coltan/''Columbite-tantalite'' **Can withstand extreme temperatures over 3000*C **Almost two times heavier than titanium **Used in furnaces, engines, and mobile phones *Power source: 2 hydrogen fuel cells **A single cell can last up to 120 years Programming Routines *Combat and weaponry: all combat and weaponry throughout the earth's history, includes data on all previous T-800 models. Arsenal *'M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle': **Standard issue to any Terminator in the future Human Weapons: *SPAS-12 *AMT Hardballer *Winchester Model 1887 *Minigun *MP5 Submachine Gun *AR-18 *M79 Grenade launcher *UZI *Smith & Wesson Model 15 *Sig-Sauer P226 *AKMS *AKMSU *Colt M4 *Colt Series 70 *Remington 870P *M82A1 *Glock 16 *Thompson SMG *E.F.P *FN F2000 *Ithaca 37 *M82 *Lever action shotgun *Magnetic Fist Gauntlet Feats *Survived massive blows, power shortages, and getting dragged through an entire city *An older model Terminator prevented a school bus from falling with one hand *Survives being hit by a semi truck going 50 miles per hour *Tanks the intense pressure of the bottom of the Pacific Ocean and walks back to the nearest shore *Strong enough to stop a nuclear bunker door from closing with one hand *Was struck with electricity that can power an entire hospital and is still going *Can tank plasmablasts *Fast enough to dodge a car attempting to ram it *Shrugged off running over by a train. *Walks off a free fall from the Empire State Building *Survived being smothered in molten steel *Fast enough to catch a bullet with its mouth point blank *Was struck by lightning and continues to function *Fast enough to catch a grenade, deduce how much time is left until it detonates, and where to throw it all in a second *Destroyed the technically superior T-900s, T-1000, and T-X; with the latter being designed to be an Anti-Terminator. *Took on the T-Infinity, a vastly superior machine *Takes a serious punishment from the stronger T-3000 and remains functional Weakness *Durability has limits *A dangerous power source (extensive damage may rupture the cell to critical condition) *Vulnerable to hacking (got reprogrammed four times) *Is completely focused only on fulfilling his mission by any means; which can make his actions predictable *His human disguise has flaws. **His skin is not superhuman. Basic bullet wounds and lacerations will expose his mechanical underside. This is why Terminator wore gloves and sunglasses (with bonus cool-factor points). **Has trouble comprehending human social norms; which could make him detectable **Detectable by dogs Gallery T-800 endoskeleton.png|T-800 endoskeleton The Terminator - Terminator as he appears on the poster in his first movie.png|Terminator as he appears on the poster in his first movie The Terminator - Terminator's endoskeleton as he appears on the poster in his first movie.png|Terminator's endoskeleton as he appears on the poster in his first movie The Terminator - Terminator 2 Judgment Day Movie Magazine.png|Terminator 2 Judgment Day Movie Magazine The Terminator - Terminator face as seen on the front cover of Dark Horse Comics.png|Terminator face as seen on the front cover of Dark Horse Comics Trivia *Superman has a visually identical villain known as Metallo; basically Terminator with a Kryptonite heart. *Brominator and Brobocop are playable characters (and allies) in the videogame Broforce. *The official United Nations term for a killer robot is Lethal Autonomous Weapon System '''or '''LAWS. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Cyborg Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Future characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Movie Combatants Category:Terminator Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Villains Category:Robots Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Genderless Category:Assassin Category:Hunters Category:Villains Category:Bikers Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Marksman Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Characters